Chains and Akuma
by kouharen
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are sent on a mission to figure out what these new disturbances are. What is a Chain?


**A/N: I'm tired now. I'll edit any mistakes later. Hope you all like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or D. Gray-man.**

Sighing, Allen shifted his gaze out a window of a train. The surroundings quickly passed by as the train sped up on its way. Sighing once more he turned away from the window to look at his companions.

"So, um, what are we supposed to do on this mission?" Allen asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"What? Did you forget already Moyashi-chan~?" The fiery redhead, Lavi, teased.

"N-No! I just want to make sure, that's all." Allen protested, "And don't call me that! It's Allen!"

"Okay Allen-chan. Whatever you say." Lavi replied, still in that teasing manner.

Allen grumbled a little and waited for his friend to answer the question.

"The Order wants us to investigate some strange occurrences in France." Lavi said in an informative voice. "Monsters have been sighted in the area. The Order thinks maybe they are Akuma-"

Allen was about to interrupt since that kind of thing didn't really sound like a "strange" occurrence, at least not to Allen it didn't; he fought Akuma everyday for his job, it wasn't that unusual.

"Hold on Moyashi-chan~" The redhead held a finger up to silence Allen. "-The strange part about this is that, although, the Order hasn't sent any Exorcists to France all the supposed Akuma have disappeared."

Then the answer came to him. "So we were sent to collect possible Innocence, and if that's not the answer then we need to investigate."

Lavi folded his arms and nodded in response. "Now you're getting it."

"Che." That was the only noise Kanda had made this whole trip, up till now, "Finally the Moyashi is using his head."

"It's Allen! A-llen! Come on say it with me!"

The redhead just laughed at Kanda and Allen having one of their usual spats.

Sidestepping, Break was just barely missed by a piece of flying pavement. Reaching to his side, Break grasped the hilt of his sword. Unsheathing his blade, he ran at the Chains. He sliced clean through three Trump Cards.

Break knew that the other two were being dealt with by Raven. Hearing a few gun shots, and then the cry of a Chain being hit by a bullet, Break turned around to see both Trump Cards disappear through the Abyss gate.

Break sheathed his sword, and smiled merrily as he trotted over to Raven. The other male was putting away his gun and pulling out a cigarette.

"You know you shouldn't do that, Raven." Break scolded, and grabbed the cigarette; he crushed the tobacco stick and threw it in the other direction.

Raven was pouting at Break, looking a little upset at the action. Break just snickered and started off down the empty street, pulling Raven behind him.

"Should we start heading back yet?" Break mused aloud to no one in particular. He wondered if they should continue looking around the area or head back to Pandora.

Before he could ponder the question anymore he heard a loud crash and saw an explosion over by the train station. Break wasted no time in thought and sprinted in that direction, Raven close on his heel.

When they arrived at the scene, Break and Raven pulled out their weapons. Looking around they saw a Chain, and - surprisingly - three people trying to fight it. The trio didn't look like Pandora members, and, judging how the events unfolded, it seemed that they couldn't act like Pandora members either, seeing as they were incapable of beating the Chain.

The Chain was another Trump Card; it grabbed the three strangers and lifted them up, probably planning on eating them. Although Break didn't let the Chain have a chance. He ran over and sliced off the Chain's arm which held the strangers.

Behind him the Chain cried out in pain and tried to attack him for cutting off its arm; though before any harm came to Break, Raven shot the Chain, and it was sent back into the Abyss.

Sheathing his sword, Break casually walked over to the three strangers. He first noticed their apparel; all three of them wore a white and black outfit with a strange symbol over their left breast. The first stranger was a small British male with a slightly muscular build; he had pure white hair - not too different from Break's own white locks - and a red scar that ran up the side of his face, ending in a pentacle. The second stranger was tall and well-build; he had short red hair that was up in a bandanna and a bright green right eye; the left eye was obscured by an eyepatch. The third and final stranger had long black hair tied up in a ponytail; he was a tall, skinny Japanese male, although he did appear a bit feminine.

"Hello~ My, my you all look terrible." commented Break as he looked at all the cuts and bruises on the strangers.

He watched them get up and brush themselves off. Break couldn't help but noticed that the Japanese male had a sword. Raven also noticed the weapon since Break felt the other tense up next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Break saw Raven's hand twitch near his gun.

Once all three strangers were on their feet again - no thanks to Break - he decided that introductions were in order.

"Now do you three care to tell me who you are?" asked a curious Break as he pulled out a hard candy from thin air and popped it into his mouth.

The snowy-haired male spoke up first, "I am Allen Walker. These are my companions Lavi, just Lavi, and Yuu Kanda, but call him Kanda."

A cheerful smile placed itself on Break's face as he spoke, "I am Hatter and that's Raven." He didn't disclose his own or Gilbert's real name; no matter how much the strangers told him, Break always like to hold more cards than the opponent.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hatter and Raven." replied a polite Allen.

"Nice to meet you too." replied Break. "Anyways, why were you all still here and not running away?"

This time Kanda replied to Break, "Why would we run from a battle? Besides we could handle that monster..."

"Oh?" A smirk crept onto his face as he responded, "Then why did we need to save you~?"

The Japanese male just clenched his fists, having no response to give to Break.

"Oh that reminds me. How did you two deal with that Akuma?" It seemed like Allen had waited for the perfect time to ask this question.

"Akuma?" Break just laughed at that idea. "That was a Chain you all just met."

"A Chain?" All three asked simultaneously.

"Yes, a Chain." He didn't give them any definition; Break enjoyed toying with people like that.

"Care to explain?" asked an irritated Kanda.

"Maybe~"

This only proved to get Kanda angrier. The Japanese male then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Break. "Explain." was all he said.

When the sword had been pointed at Break, Raven had pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kanda.

"Now, now. No need for violence." cooed an overly joyful Break. "If you want answers then give us some of your own. How about it? Information for information."

Receiving a glare from Kanda, Break watched as the other slowly lowered his weapon, same with Raven.

"So what'cha wanna know?" asked Lavi.

"Explain who you are, and we will explain who we are."

"Sounds fair." Lavi took a pause before he continued. "We are Exorcists of the Black Order. We destroy Akuma. Akuma are weapons used by the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan. They are machines created from a tragedy, perhaps losing a loved one. The Earl has the human call out the name of the loved one, to bring them back. Then he binds the soul and turns them into an Akuma. The Earl then has the Akuma wear the human's skin so it can walk around normally and unsuspected. Innocence is the only known substance that can destroy an Akuma, and as Exorcists wielding Innocence, we destroy Akuma. Currently we are fighting a war with the Earl and the Noah Clan."

Giggling, Break took a candy out of nowhere and ate it. "Fun~ Fun~"

"Now your story." prompted Lavi.

"Ah, yes. We work for Pandora. Our job is to get rid of Chains." Again Break withheld information.

"Wait! That's not-" began Allen.

"We need to be going." interjected Raven.

"Oh do we? Okay~" Grinning Break trotted off with Raven. Break assumed, by the looks the Exorcists had, that they would be followed.


End file.
